


I Am A Million Storms (And You Cannot Rise Above Me)

by colorworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: : ), Beach Vacation, Endgame Fix-It, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Vacation, Fix-It, NO DEATH, One Big Happy Family, Science Kids, Stark Family, Stark fam - Freeform, Tony and his family, everyone is happy, fixed it, ill add more tags later i have to get this up before midnight whih is in five minutes as i type this, little adorable sunshine aka morgan stark, nothing went wrong, rated t for swearing and minor violence, thanos couldnt overcome the storm, update, vacation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: There were many entities of nature, but the Avengers were a storm, and that included Tony Stark. Thanos could not overcome the storm. He never stood a chance.Or: Happy ending, the snapped are back, the IW fatalities are returned, as are Tony and Natasha. Did I mention a family vacation in Fiji?





	I Am A Million Storms (And You Cannot Rise Above Me)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I PASSED THE DEADLINE BECAUSE I TYPE THIS WITH A MINUTE BETWEEN NOW AND MIDNIGHT FOR PEPPERONY DAY LIKE 6 OR SEVEN FOR LIKE THE ENDGAME FIX IT BUT COME ON I WORKED FOR A WHILE ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THANK YOU FOR READING

He was about to do it, but she stopped him, and thank fucking  _ God _ she did. 

“LET ME DO IT!” 

Tony’s head jerked up, eyes straining against the striking light that was Carol Danvers who had just shrieked at him at a volume that sounded painful to vocalize. His hand shakes and he’s about to close his fist just enough to do the deed, but that was going to be impossible considering the one and only spider-like teenager webbing up his hand and yanks his body to the ground, Pepper and Gamora attacking Thanos in the distance.

He finds himself on his knees, absorbing everything he can, his eyesight just barely catching the gauntlet being blatantly stolen from Thanos. Oh look, there’s his perfect wife packing a vicious punch to Thanos’s face, Rhodey shooting blasts at him, and other things he can’t register. The pain is still seething, the Infinity Stones were blank in expression when letting him hurt. Self-inflicted, Tony thought. He did steal the stones in the first place. 

The gauntlet is thrown up to Carol, who’s escalating in the air, also appearing to be shouting, but Tony’s senses are overwhelmed. Wanda is also flying up to her, and then Thor who’s glowing with power equivalent to what he warned him of earlier: enough power to light up a continent. The trio pauses in the air, the captain adapting to the raw power of the stones, their colors gently glowing in her veins through her skin, then her eyes added on top of her normal powers. Wanda takes her free hand, Thor taking the redhead woman’s beside him, the three now a chain that is at the mercy of the stones, the pain dispersed between them.

Carol breathes out, lifting her arm and hand. “Think again,” She growls with the seething rage that every single person in this battle feels, with the rage the survivors feel, with the rage the dead felt, with the rage that the universe feels without decrease, without slighing, without end.

It is white. 

  
  


He doesn’t know how long it is after what he was sure was the end of their lives. Thor and Carol’s lives. Wanda, considering their history, didn’t weigh too heavily, but Thor and Carol...Oh, God. 

“Hey, man, I got’cha.”

Tony’s gasp is soft, his eyes bursting open to see him, the lively Peter Parker who has lied in death’s black pool for far too long, to be dead even at all a cruelty undeserved to him. Peter...His Peter. He’s here. He’s here, now...God, he wants to hug him again. 

“So Thanos is-oh,” Peter’s brunet lashes flutter in surprise that he’s getting a second hug from him in one day. It was not bad, not at all! It was...sweet. Since when was he so...soft? He wouldn’t ask that aloud, because that was weird, but the teenage (technically not anymore) boy still wondered in his brilliant mind. He especially wondered what the peck on the neck was. What was he, his son? ...Oh. 

“Tony,” Pepper’s helmet comes off as she approaches him, visibly shaken because he stared into the face of death again for, what? The fourth time in ten years? Objects among the oldest and most powerful in the universe are what he just wielded without dying, and she will probably die, herself, never knowing why they had such mercy. He was only human. He didn’t snap, but just holding them should’ve killed him. Tears came to her eyes, dripping out, and if she spoke, her voice would be cracked, breaking because he was nearly gone. Never again. Please never again. 

Peter is now embraced on one side of him and Pepper comes to hug him on the other, an emotional pile on the ground. Tony now has two of the most important people in his life with him. He has his son back, his son whom he’s never addressed as such, but after five years of having his own biological child, Peter was his without the blood connection. The love of his life was right by him, pressing a kiss to his lips for a moment before he just holds her by him. He hadn’t lost her, and he swore he’d never lose her again. She didn’t have to, either. She didn’t have to watch her husband die. Morgan was at home, but Tony would soon hold his baby girl close to him, able to raise her the very best he could. Howard was not there for him. The promise he made was to be everything Howard wasn’t. Seconds of action changed her life forever, and Pepper’s, and Peter’s. Their family didn’t lose a part of them, like a body losing an organ, and that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. They would make sure of it. 

Carol gracefully lands feet away with Thor and Wanda, unscathed by the universe’s most powerful entities. When her feet touch the ground, she is still, appearing solemn, but that’s not quite the case. “You could’ve died, Tony.”

Peter and Pepper pull away enough, sitting beside him so he could see the saviors walking towards them. “I could say the same about you.”

“But we didn’t,” Thor says in place of Carol. “I’m a God, and they have the powers of Infinity Stones. It made sense to disperse the stone's energy between the three of us,” He explains before his voice loses most of its volume, eyes drowning in the sadness of just...himself from the past five years. “You know I wanted to do it.”

“Well, I didn’t want you to die.” Tony’s eyes then shift to Carol. “I-”

“There’s nothing to say,” Wanda speaks up. “What’s done is done.”

When Tony thinks of Wanda, he doesn’t think of her of redeemed...but he doesn’t think of her as satan. She was willing to die, but then again, what did she have to live for? Vision was long gone. There was no one else in her life. 

Rocket rushes over to the group in the sudden silence of the scene, the army now gone, just a destructed area of New York state (let’s not even mention the horrific fumes and pollutants that would affect a miles-wide radius for a long time). “Guys, you gotta be shittin’ me! He’s still alive!” He exclaims. 

“It’s what he deserves,” Carol replies but continues before the shocked faces have shocked voices to match. “He doesn’t deserve death as peaceful as dusting away. He deserves pain.”

Peter bolts up onto his feet just a nano-second after she finishes her sentence, visibly furious. “I’m going to kill the motherfu-”

“Heyheyhey,” Tony tugs on his wrist, as does Pepper. “You don’t need to do that, Pete, you’re hurt, I-” He starts to ramble. 

“Peter, let’s just sit down,” Pepper’s voice is soft in tone. “I trust everyone else here to give him hell.”

Peter ends up staying with Shuri, whom he’s never met before in his life, but is thrilled, though injured and reeling from battle. Among those who go to address the menace that is Thanos includes Tony, Pepper, Gamora, Nebula, Thor, and maybe ten others come over to approach him while the rest do other things needed to be done. 

As for what did actually go on, well, let’s just say that a good few of them truly got their vengeance and that maybe they could finally rest forever. 

  
  
  
  


** _ Four Months Later_ **

  
  


It’s a priceless sight, really. There have been so many chances he’d never see it again. 

Pepper sleeps beside him in peace and relaxation, still gorgeous even when unintended. Sure, her hair was kinda messy and her lips were a little dry, but that happens when you sleep. She was everlastingly breathtaking, and that was a permanent fact. 

Her eyes open up gracefully and slowly, revealing the depth of the crystal blue color. The sun rises in the background, illuminating her soft borderline-red hair with hints of gold. “Hey,” Her voice whispers. 

“Hey.” Tony can’t help but let the smile etch into his face. He leans in and locks his lips with hers, feeling a rush of pure passion and strong adoration. “I can’t help but mention that you are drop-dead gorgeous.”

Pepper hums in response. “That’s nice of you, handsome.” She brings her porcelain hand dusted in gentle freckles to cup his face. “You think Mor, Pete, Ned, and Shuri are up yet?”

“Yeah, probably. You never know when teenagers are awake.” 

Like many mornings considering it’s hard to get him out of bed, Pepper yanked the covers off of her husband who’s in a baggy ACDC tee shirt and some boxers. 

“Geez!” He laughs. Tony snatched his sweatpants and pulled them over his legs, sliding out of bed and snatching a blanket and tying the edges around his neck like a cape. 

Pepper shakes her head. “Morgan will like that.”

“Yeah, but I’m cold.”

“Well, excuse me for not wanting to get heat stroke in Fiji,” She gets up out of bed, dressed in a baby pink silk pajama set, walking bare-foot to grab her robe and throw it over her willowy body. 

Bruce has always recommended the tiny multi-island country of Fiji, for vacation, and they finally took the suggestion and arrived at the Suva airport a few days ago. It was their family plus Peter, Happy, May, Natasha, Ned, Nebula, Rhodey, and Shuri. Happy and May were quietly dating, despite Peter’s moments of horrors that Harold Hogan could potentially become his uncle, but he tried to push away the idea swiftly upon conjuring. Nebula was not incredibly fond of going back to space with the Guardians including Gamora, whom they miraculously brought back from the dead on Vormir along with Natasha, so Tony welcomed her to stay with them for a while until she figured out what she wanted to do. She had accepted the offer with reluctance, but it turned out to be one of the best things she’s ever done. Natasha and Rhodey have individually been around the Earth, no one knows where, specifically, but they were both there with them for the ten-day vacation they were all taking. Peter had befriended Shuri, as did Ned, explaining the enthusiasm of Peter inviting her to come to stay with them at the cabin sometime over the summer as well as this trip (they totally weren’t planning an Australia trip together, right?). 

Both Tony and Pepper exit their bedroom and head out of the kitchen and into the living room to a precious scene. They had put on the Octonauts for Morgan, Peter was french-braiding the toddler’s hair, Ned was on the phone booking a big table for everyone at the restaurant for breakfast, and Shuri had just come out of her room in a neon orange linen caftan with her monstera leaf tankini-brief swimsuit set underneath, her hair in two buns on her head. “Morning!” She grins. 

“Morning,” Tony returns, inhaling the scent of a fruit-punch candle that one of them must have lit. He heads over to the sofa and it’s lucky for Morgan because Peter had just finished her younger sister’s hair, so the toddler can crash with glee into her father’s arms, attacked with tickling and kisses on the head and cheeks. 

Ned lowers the phone. “Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Stark?”

“Yes, Ned?” Pepper comes over and brews some coffee. 

“They’re asking what time to expect us to be there for breakfast?”

Pepper doesn’t even have to look at her family behind her to know how long it would be. “It’s going to be a while. Two hours, probably. Three at the latest.”

“Got it,” Ned nods and repeats her answered to the woman on the phone. 

Morgan is grinning from ear-to-ear with pure joy in her eyes, being the energetic and vibrant little girl she is. “Daddy, can we go swimming?” Her voice is filled to the brim with hope. 

“Have you brushed your teeth?”

“Yes!”

“You used mouthwash, right?”

“Yes!” Morgan says once again. She’s truly itching to get outside. 

“Sounds good to me.” Tony turns to look at his wife. “What’cha think, Mom?”

Pepper’s smile is soft and loving. “Swim all you like until we gotta go to breakfast, sweetie.”

“Yay!” Morgan leaps from her father’s arms sprints for her room with Pepper following her to assist the toddler in putting on her swimsuit. 

Shuri starts for the patio door. Their luxury accommodation had direct access to the beach, so they just had to walk for a few seconds before hitting the sand and then the gorgeous Fijian ocean. “You coming, Pete? Ned?”

“Yeah!” The duo of boys exclaim. They run out after her, already in swim trunks and pulling away their shirts. Outside their lovely villa was a scenery that could not be replicated, a scenery that was a world of its own with skies oh-so vibrantly blue, sands fine and pale, lush green palm trees hanging over their heads to provide shade, and waters that were aqua at the beach and faded to a gorgeous pure blue in the true ocean beyond the island where they were staying. A unique paradise. No wonder Bruce liked it here. 

And hilariously enough, it takes Tony a bit too long for his liking to remember that Morgan needed sunscreen. 

The day passes quickly with fun under the sun like snorkeling, kayaking, paddle-boarding, among other things. Now, in the middle of the evening, the sun as just set and the sky is a gentle lavender-blue ombre with burnt orange still at the horizon. Stars are just barely there, but they’re coming soon with the continuing of darkness’s take-over of the sky for hours until the sun shines again. The group sits on the beach right outside of the Stark villa. The kids are making smores at the bonfire they set up, Rhodey and Nebula talk contently with each other, Natasha along with Happy and May catch up with Carol and Thor who decided to crash (literally on the beach) on the south-pacific island halfway through the day, Tony and Pepper relax hand-in-hand on the loungers, and the kids are roasting smores with on-and-off playing of games and wading around in the water. 

“This is really nice,” Tony breaks a period of quiet between him and his wife. 

Pepper blinks and takes a few seconds to re-absorb the paradise they are privileged to have right now. It’s an ethereal twilight over the tiny island that is apart of the unique country of Fiji. They have their friends and family with them, their kids play in glee, everyone is smiling and laughing, nothing is going wrong. The universe is not declining. Without the mad titan, the other threats across their galaxy and others are smaller, but are being dealt with by The Guardians and Carol who they’ve learned can definitely handle the challenge. Thor is also splitting his time between Earth and the rest of the galaxy, not having the responsibility of being the king of Asgard, anymore. Their planet is gaining normalcy. It’s a slow process, but they’re trying their best. The global economy is recovering, the families are rebounding, lives are adapting to the other half’s come back. Everything could be worse. The love of her life could be dead. Her baby girl’s daddy could still be dead. Everyone else could still be dead, piles of dust dispersed through the oxygen of the Earth, Peter’s on Titan. So Pepper weakly smiles. “You’re right. It is.”

Tony spots Ned giving Morgan a piggyback ride, Peter hilariously giving Shuri one to the Wakandan teen’s shock (hey, the super-strength the spider teen had really did the trick). Water splashed, exclaims and laughter erupted, it was sweet to see Nebula actually smile. The alien woman, when he first met her, rarely ever smiled. It was almost as uncommon for her as getting sick. Now, smiling for her is not so seemingly-forbidden. She’s slowly finding herself and he’s happy for her. Then Tony spots Carol talking to Natasha and he smirks. “She’s totally flirting with her.”

“Oh yeah, she’s been doing that,” Pepper laughs not too loudly. “They’d be cute together, actually.”

“Yeah, they would,” Tony nods. “They’re kinda like cat and dog.”

“A perfect contrast?”

“You read my mind.” Tony turns his head to look at his wife lovingly, giving her soft hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“Well, I’m the luckiest woman alive.”

“Hey, you know what?” Tony gets up from his position to sit up straight and leans forwards to his wife. “I can fit the whole world in my hands,” He declares. 

“What?” Pepper’s face contours to complete confusion as it does often with her husband. “Tony-”

Tony cups his wife’s face with his mildly calloused hands (exfoliation and O’Keefe’s hand cream was really helping out), caressing her cheek with his thumb. 

Pepper immediately has a rosy flush to her face. “I’ve done nothing to deserve you,” She murmurs. 

“I mean, like, I’d also add our little girl over there in my hands, but she’s having fun. And Peter. And Rhodey. And Happy...Even Shuri and Ned, I’ve started to really grow on them.”

Pepper has definitely noticed that Tony has taken on Shuri, fatherless since twenty-sixteen, and Ned whose father was divorced from his mom. They weren’t quite like Peter and Morgan, but he was almost like their close uncle. In the past months, he’s been around them, they definitely weren’t bad kids, and it confirmed that Peter had the best friend taste. “I have definitely seen that, Tony,” Pepper agrees. She leans into her husband and presses her lips to his. “I love you so much,” The woman whispers with eternal adoration.

“I love you too, Pep,” Tony scoots his lounger over so they can cuddle against each other, letting his wife lie her head on his shoulder. So now they rest. They can finally rest, and they do so while watching the stars appear in the sky above a jubilant scene of family. 

It truly was the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark.    
  



End file.
